A Difficult Decision
by Wise-Lionturtle
Summary: Makarov and Doranbolt have a long conversation about a decision that Makarov has made. Following the events after Chapter 416 of the Fairy Tail manga. This contains spoilers so please read at your own risk. Enjoy. :)


_I want to start this out by saying that I am not a writer, I just felt compelled to explore this conversation a little bit more because I feel like Doranbolt wouldn't agree with his decision and would try to convince him otherwise. So I apologize if this is not up to standards. Please enjoy :)_

**_I, obviously, do not own Fairy Tail. Though, if I did. This would not be happening!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

"...you're serious..." Doranbolt managed to say. He could see look in Makarov's eyes. After the recent destruction of the guild and the suffering of many of the members, he partially understood why Makarov would want to disband the guild. Though he doubted the members were going to agree.

"I'm afraid so. I came very close to making a decision I would regret and I can no longer take the burden of such a decision." Makarov said. "So, I will disband the guild to remove even the possibility."

Doranbolt began to laugh, much to Makarov's confusion.

"I'm glad you find this so funny, boy." He stated, giving Doranbolt a scorned look.

He continued laughing, "You actually think the members will let you. Natsu will be furious, Laxus and Erza too. You can't expect everyone to just sit back while you disband the guild, I guarantee nobody will allow it. I won't allow it." Doranbolt stood up and locked eyes with Makarov.

"You don't understand." Makarov said.

"No, you don't understand. Fairy Tail is more than a guild, it's a family. I've heard you say it yourself. Those people, your guild members... they aren't just co-workers or acquaintances, they're family. I've seen it myself. I may not remember being a member of your guild, but I can tell you that the time I spent with Fairy Tail in the last several years of my life instilled a sense of pride in me that I've never felt towards anything in my life. Now it all makes sense."

"This isn't an easy decision to make, I treat each and every member of Fairy Tail as my own child! Imagine how I feel." Makarov replied, he was starting to raise his voice.

"It's not your decision to make." Doranbolt countered.

"I am the master, who else would have the right to make such a decision."

"Sure, you can make the official decision. Legally, it's your right. However, when has Fairy Tail ever been about legalities. You can strip the name, the guild status and the guild hall. I guarantee you this, you cannot disband the family though." Doranbolt was getting worked up, he could feel tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure the magic council would be in favor of it." Makarov added, he too was becoming emotional. Doranbolt just didn't understand that this was for the best. The destruction brought upon Fiore with blame solely on Fairy Tail was enormous. The risk of Lumen Histoire was also a huge factor.

"Ridiculous!"

The two men noticed they were no longer alone. Mirajane approached from the direction of the guild ruins. She immediately noticed that both men were red in the face and their eyes were watery.

"Oh my goodness, what's going on?" Mira asked inquisitively. She hadn't even know that Doranbolt was in Magnolia.

"Nothing, please don't worry about it." The master replied, wiping his eyes.

Mira then noticed the emblem emblazoned on Doranbolt's shoulder. She assumed this is what they were so flustered over.

"Oh, welcome to the guild Doranbolt! I wasn't aware that you had an interest in joining. Does this mean you're not with the council anymore?" Mira said with a smiling face and her usual optimistic demeanor.

Doranbolt just smiled and nodded at her. Unable to speak, he knew if he was going to say anything to her he'd end up telling her Makavor's intentions. Which he couldn't bring himself to do.

"Was there something you needed Mira?" The master asked.

"Well, I was mainly just looking for you to tell you that the other members and I have an announcement for you." She smiled once again and turned around, headed back towards the guild hall.

They locked eyes once again.

"Don't say a word, please." Makarov requested.

"It's going to be difficult, but I will try." Doranbolt obliged.

"Thank you, I want the news to come from me."

Minutes later they silently they began walking back to the guild. Doranbolt hoped that his words had an impact.

As they reached the ruins of the guild hall, Makarov could see that even though the place was destroyed; it was still as lively and energetic as ever. Mira had been handing out drinks from the cellar which had somehow survived the destruction, Gajeel and Elfman were arguing in the corner over something that he couldn't make out. Levy and Lisanna were trying unsuccessfully to calm them down. Jet and Droy were on one of the broken walls, having some lunch.

"See." Doranbolt said suddenly.

Makarov looked up at him.

"Even in this destroyed building, their conviction still stands." He added.

Makarov had noticed it too, even after everything that happened it seemed as though nothing had changed. It brought nostalgic tears to his eyes.

Mira had noticed him enter the destroyed building and approached him.

"I think now would be a good time for us to tell you our announcement, Master." She said.

Makarov unwillingly ignored her and propped himself up on one of the fall walls of the hall.

"Children.." He said, so as to gather everyone's attention.

When he was certain that he'd gotten it, he continued.

"I have an announcement to make as well."

Doranbolt hung his head in defeat. This was going to be a rough night.


End file.
